


CannotResolve(Exception): pass

by winni_w



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллиот рефлексирует</p>
            </blockquote>





	CannotResolve(Exception): pass

**Author's Note:**

> много языка Python. неформатный стиль  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Это черно-серый город, это светло-серый город, бетон, стекло, других живых цветов почти нет. Это искусственный свет билбордов и неоновых вывесок. Город похож на лабиринт, запутанные улочки-переулочки, широкие проспекты, воняющие подворотни, чистые дворики и пустые люди в черных и серых пальто/пуховиках/толстовках. Совершенно пустые люди, сидящие в кафе, на скамейках, в офисах, за стеклом и бетоном, делающие что угодно, но не понимающие, что это их жизнь. Вся эта серость. Они не видят, что это собственно процесс их жизни, они смотрят в свои планшеты, думают о своей работе, о своих супругах/любовниках, о долгах, о результатах, о чем угодно, только не о процессе жизни. Для них не существует процесса жиз [boot loader]  
timeout=30  
default=multi(0)disk(0)rdisk(0)partition(3)\ да какого хуя они знают о жизни вообще?!

*помехи*

PS C:\Users\elliot\wtfthisfuckinglife> say hello.py

*скрип двери. утро. кафе. кофе. помехи. помехи. скрип*

Привет, блядь, гребаная жизнь.  
Нет ничего проще, чем сказать «Привет», но это, сука, так сложно. Как люди умудряются легко делать такие вещи? Сказать «привет» незнакомцу, начать коммуницировать, обмениваться какими-то там сообщениями, как-то вообще подпускать к себе, контролировать, контролировать весь этот процесс — как? 

Это одна из самых простых программ. Проще не бывает. Первое упражнение в его старом, замызганном, потрепанном до состояния «развалиться на отдельные страницы» учебнике Python: заставь комп напечатать: «Привет, мир!»

Привет, блядь.  
Эллиот осторожно говорит «привет» в ответ баристе, отдает деньги, тот вручает ему кофе в бумажном стаканчике. Этот код он может понять. Это — простые отношения купли-продажи. Кстати, говоря, не такие уж простые. Все усложняют деньги. Кусочки металла/бумаги/пластика, которые условно обозначают какую-то условленную стоимость. Поправка: все усложняют люди. Еще более простым вариантом было бы отдать что-то реально нужное баристе. Первобытный обмен. Кофе в обмен на, допустим, порцию моющего средства. Ведь это же необходимая вещь в кофейне, не так ли? Бариста не обращает внимания ни на что, свежая ссадина на костяшках Эллиота его не смущает. Он углубляется в свой телефон.

activities = {8: ’Sleeping’,  
9: ’Commuting’,  
17: ’Working’,  
18: ’Commuting’,  
20: ’Eating’,  
22: ’Resting’ }

Эллиот пробует кофе и завороженно смотрит на пару в уголке. Они такие странные. Не смотрят в телефоны/планшеты или что там у них. Девушка в светло-сером шерстяном платье смотрит на парня, поднимается из-за стола, идет к стойке, заказывает латте и капуччино, возвращается к парню. Они вообще не говорят друг с другом. Понятно, что она заказала для себя и для него. Но что, если кому-то из них сегодня хочется другой вариант кофе? Почему она его не спросила? Она могла бы, но оставила ему только один вариант решения. И парень согласен, он улыбается ей, он приобнимает ее за плечи. Они начинают быстро и плавно жестикулировать. Это язык глухих. 

Так много способов коммуникации.

Эллиот, выходя из кофейни, чувствует себя в стеклянном пузыре. Как они могут держаться за руки? Подпускать к себе настолько близко. Его мать однажды треснула отца сковородкой за то, что тот подошел к ней слишком близ *треск* 

print «I said: %r.» % x  
print «I also said: ’%s’.» % y

hilarious = False  
joke_evaluation = «Isn’t that joke so funny?! %r»

*блеск стекол и металла. машины. прозрачная дверь. серое покрытие мостовой. выцветшее акварельное небо*

Эллиот выходит из кофейни, поднимает голову, мажет взглядом по высоким стенам вокруг него — безысходные стекло, бетон, стекло, бетон — и утыкается в полоску неба. Светло-голубое. Совсем невесомый цвет. Так странно по трезвяку видеть что-то настолько прозрачное и цветное в этом городе. Под наркотой все совсем по-другому, но сейчас Эллиоту пора на работу, сейчас не время, сейчас надо уткнуться в коробку, в приятный успокаивающий мир того, что он понимает — кода. Он не понимает неба. Кусочек реальности, который ничего от него не требует, просто сам по себе висит над домами, небо его не пугает, и тем самым пугает, потому что как может реальность не пугать? В реальности необходимо общаться, гулять, заводить собак, отвечать требованиям того, этого, пятого-десятого, соблюдать дресс-код, столько гребаных правил, и самое страшное не то, что правил так много. Хорошо, что правила есть. 

Страшно то, что у людей в головах какие-то свои правила, и они чаще всего не стыкуются, или стыкуются, но как шестерни неподходящих размеров, с люфтом и скрежетом. И каждый ожидает какого-то конкретного ответа на свои ожидания, и Эллиот чаще всего выдает не тот ответ, судя по реакции людей, которая прочитывается, как негативная или осуждающая. Хотя он все делает по правилам. ПОЧЕМУ?! *помехи* class CannotResolve(Exception): pass   
class Resolver(object):  
emess = «Can’t found appropriate signature of func %s() for call with» + \

try:   
x = self.function_map[cls]

Эллиот идет по улице быстрее, потому что спасительный кокон вокруг него истончается, и реальность нервирует все больше. Когда он не в компьютере, не занят задачами, не взламывает что-либо, не принимает наркотиков, словом, не делает ничего, что обычно делает — то его голова перегружается, он становится слишком обнажен, как провод без изоляции, он начинает искрить, потому что реальность — это больно, она заставляет его думать. Не над тем, над чем стоило бы. Он ухает обратно в воспоминания, в осознание собственной невыразимой бесполезности, и эта бесполезность — не в том, что он плохой работник. Наоборот, он отличный работник. Работодатели его любят. Это какая-то глобальная бесполезность, потому что он не может понять, что вокруг происходит, и почему люди вообще, в массе своей, действуют, как полностью чокнутые? Не включают мозги. Делают одни и те же ошибки. Но. Эм. Что мешает дебагнуть код и больше не делать таких багов?

x = «There are %d types of people.» % 10  
binary = «binary»  
do_not = «don’t»  
y = «Those who know %s and those who %s.» %

Он вчера взломал аккаунт Анжелы на сайте знакомств. Одни и те же вопросы: age = raw_input(«How old are you?» )  
height = raw_input(«How tall are you?» )  
weight = raw_input(«How much do you weigh?» )  
и «не хочешь провести вечер со мной?»  
«может, встретишься с моим дружком?»  
«эй, я крут, ты тоже, давай трахнемся?»

Анжела никогда не отвечает на подобные письма.   
Это достаточно честные и прямые предложения, что, в общем-то, неплохо. Но они одинаковые. И их много. Люди действуют, как программы. Одни и те же программы, по идее, должны выдавать одни и те же результаты. Но они все равно не совпадают. Или очень редко. Почти никогда. Ведь не подпадают же такие вопросы под правила Анжелы. Эллиот тоже не подпадает. И даже не пытается.  
Об этом слишком больно думать.  
Он выключается. Заставляет себя выключиться.

*гул. неживой свет. метро*

Он смотрит в черное окно, это как окно командной консоли, это успокаивает. Эллиот шевелит пальцами, вводя значение, и чернота за окном сменяется светлым холлом станции. Именно то название, которое он сейчас напечатал в воздухе.   
Эллиот криво улыбается отражению. Эллиот играет по правилам.   
Настало время взорвать эти правила.


End file.
